


Avenging, feels so much colder than revenge...

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [16]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Avenging, M/M, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DP finds out Spider-man's body isn't his own anymore, the rage that fills him is all consuming, Octavius is going to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging, feels so much colder than revenge...

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading Superior Spider-man (yeah I know I don't read a lot of the comics), when I hit the issue where doc oc removes Peter Parker I just couldn't help but think about how Dp would know, Dp knows so much about the other comics and such, there was no way he wouldn't know.  
>  **I just want to indicate that I know that later on it is revealed that Peter survived the memory wipe, but this is in a reality where he did not**

His knowledge of the world as it was, nothing more than a comic book had always made others think of him as insane, but one person had never looked down on him, he had accepted him, sure he hadn’t trusted him completely, but Spider-man, the kid called Peter Parker had often gave him chances, as long as he didn’t kill around him they’d hang out and share quips and eat burritos.

But there was no amazing Spider-man anymore, now there was only the superior Spider-man, but in no way was Otto Octavius superior, he was mad, misguided and he was a dictator. He had deleted the man he loved, the crazy silly twenty two year old, though he knew he didn’t stand a chance with Peter Parker, it had been nice that he existed.

**It’s still his body, maybe he’s still in there**

_He erased him, he erased everything_

“Superior must die…”

The merc didn’t care about anything else anymore at this point, that man must die, that monster that murdered his Spider-man must die. He jumped from roof to roof, squashing every spider surveillance bot he came across, moving in a fractic pace around town, he knew exactly where Peter Parker lived, but out of respect for his memories of the guy he was not going to do this in his home.

He stood out on the roof, on their roof, his fingers traced the dents in the vent frame, last time he had snuck on Parker he had smacked him in there so hard his spine had broken, not intentional, the kid just instinctively knew he didn’t have to hold back against him, it had been freeing for the kid.

“Now he’s gone…”

He grasped his loyal friends Bea and Arthur, the spider sense was hard to deal with, but not impossible, especially not because he knew Oc couldn’t handle one thing, when he can’t predict something.

“Oh no my common sense is tingling, there is a lying 6 armed man sneaking up on me, oh I am sorry oc you’re missing a few limbs!”

He turned around looking at that ever so familiar suit, that ever so familiar body, but the air of the man before him was all wrong, it was so wrong it made him want to puke, why no one else had seen it yet, he couldn’t understand, because this monster before his eyes was nothing like Parker.

“You stained those hands with blood, so I’ll take them off for you!”

“Who are you? How do you know?”

“The down side or erasing Parker Oc? You don’t know everyone, Parker always kept me hidden, you see Spider-man didn’t want to be seen with a cold blooded murderer, because he gave me chance after chance, but deep down he knew, that I will never change”

He moved forward, watching the fake jump back but he still lashed with Arthur, scrapping the blade over the foot of his target. At one hand he wanted to give the body a quick death out of respect for his friend, but he was full of rage, rage aimed at the man inside the brain, a man who had to pay.

“The only thing holding me back was getting Parker’s approval, but now that you took him from me, I can let the beast out, the living weapon.”

“I can defeat you! I am superior in every way to the Spider-man you knew!”

“You are not superior! You are a loser, you are pathetic, you couldn’t even control your own life so you destroy everything Parker fought so damn hard to build! I will kill you, I will take my time, exhaust your healing factor, I will show you the fear you showed my baby boy before you deleted him.”

He moved forward throwing both of his blades at different angles, watching one of them draw blood from the side of his target while the other made him dodge instinctively throwing him out of balance, unlike Parker he hadn’t had that much experience with the spider sense yet, he didn’t manage it to the fullest yet, he had come to ignore or avoid it more than once.

“How dare you! I am the most brilliant man you will ever meet!”

“You set the bar so low for me squid.”

He pulled out his gun out of thin air, firing wildly, hitting some scrape shots, watching the blood trickle as he used the gun fire to herd the fake away from his blades, one hand gun blazing, Bea resting in his other hand as he lashed away the webbing the man fired. Using the flat of his blade to bounce the balls back as well, watching one of them nail the guy in the crotch.

Using the opportunity to kick the fake down, placing his boot on the guys throat, boring the blade through his shoulder blade, pinning it in place on the roof.

“You have a healing factor, it doesn’t match mine, but you need time to heal, time I will not allow you!”

He crushed the throat, enough to seriously injure, not enough to kill before bending down, snatching one of the webshooters using it to lock the arms and feet to the roof before he moved back, grabbing Arthur and planting it in the other shoulder.

He winced inwardly at the scream from the ever so familiar voice, normally that sound would have send him through his knees, but this time, he knew the man the voice belonged to was already gone, he was already dead and the man in his body would have to pay.


End file.
